A Gentle Rose
by fangirltothemax
Summary: a one shot between Prim and Katniss following a scream that awakens the Everdeen household. takes place after Snow's visit but before the announcement of the Quarter Quell.


A scream. That is what wakes from a peaceful sleep. Katniss. I should go comfort her. If it were me waking from unseen terrors, she would've already been here, soothing me. I push my warm blankets aside, disturbing poor Buttercup. He huffs, as close to a growl as I'll ever get. I tip-toe across the hall to my sister's room. Katniss is starring straight up, chest heaving. Her terrified eyes don't even acknowledge me. I creep forward cautiously, so not to startle her. "Katniss?"

I speak her name softly, and reach out to touch her leg. She jerks, then sits straight up. Fear is almost immediately replaced by concern for me. "What's wrong? Did I wake you? Are you Ok?"

I hold out my hand to halt the rapid fire questions. She scoots over and I slide in. Katniss wraps her arms around me and pulls me as close to her as she possibly can. Her grey eyes so different from my light blue, close as she holds me. As if reveling in the fact that I'm here. I stroke her lose hair and whisper, "Tell me what you dreamed. It'll help."

A sigh escapes her, and I see something in my sister's face, that I haven't seen since the day of the reaping. I see exhaustion. I see despair. In that small moment of vulnerability, I see all my sister protects me from. My brave Katniss. I know I can no longer let her bear it alone. It will destroy her. Katniss shakes her head and smiles, or tries to, and says, "No, Little Duck. You don't need the things I dream of in your head. They are much too dark for my ray of sunshine."

My brow furrows. I can't possibly be the only thing that makes my sister happy . What about Peeta or Gale? What about the forest, where she spends her days hidden in the trees? Even though we do not need the plentiful illegal meat from there anymore, it is still Katniss's favorite place. I know she still hunts sometimes to help the Hawethornes but I worry. I speak softly, though my tone is firm.

"I'm not the scared little girl you volunteered for, Katniss. I've changed. You don't have to protect me anymore."

Katniss is trembling and I can't tell if it is from my declaration or aftershock of the nightmare.

"If, anything, Prim, I have to protect you now more than ever. My enemy is not hunger pains of frozen winters, where if I'm crafty enough everything will eventually be fine." Even her words shake.

I look up at her, confused by her words.

"What do you mean. Katniss? Why now? I'm safe." My sister jerks and a choked sob escapes her. Tears run down her face, and suddenly, I'm the one holding her. I hold her till there are no more tears to fall. She pulls out of my grasp slightly and wipes her eyes. Katniss avoids my gaze as she tells the real reason our Dear President was here.

"I have to convince Snow of my love he'll kill all of you. This tour is my one chance or else. What do I do, Prim?"

Finally, she looks to me for advice. My sister is desperate. I grab her hands and speak as calmly as I can, though inside, I'm finding it hard to breathe. It is much worse than I thought.

"Katniss, you are going to do whatever you can to protect us. That's what you do anyway, though not quite as much was at stake. But Katniss, maybe it won't be as hard as you think. You love Peeta, or at least care very deeply about him. I can tell. You protected him in the games like he was family. You may tell yourself that it was just an act, but I know better. You're not that good of an actor." I finish with a smile to ease the sting of the truth.

Katniss looks out of the window and I can't tell if she staring at the bright full moon or trying to peer into Peeta's dark house. She chuckles humorlessly."Little Duck, when did you start paying so much attention?" I smirk. She's finally seeing me as an ally, not the cowering twelve-year-old she left so long ago. "Katniss, this uprising has been a long time coming. You think people in district 12 are the only ones tired of the Games?"

A sigh escapes me. It makes my sister face me. She shakes her head with a regretful look on her face. "I knew I shouldn't have told you. It's too much for you." I spring from the bed, frustration propelling me. The time for comfort and coddling is over.

"It's too much for Katniss! You can't look out for everyone and handle this one your own. As strong as you are, this burden is too heavy. You have to tell someone. Anyone! This is no time to be a hero. Gale, Peeta, even Haymitch could help!"

Katniss's grey eyes are burning with anger. " Prim, he's watching me! He can't know I've told anyone or who knows what will happen?!" we're just about shouting at each other now. I motion for her to quiet down before she disturbs our mother.

"Katniss, you can't stop an uprising by yourself! He's setting you up to fail!"

I snap and my words seem register something in her because she abruptly shuts her mouth. She swings off the bed and begins to pace in front of the window. I grasp her hand and look at her eyes. They're glazed over. The horrors of the truth have pulled her into her own little world, where God knows what terrors live. I say her name till she focuses on my face again. I put my small hands on her shoulders. This is the first time I've gotten a good look at her since the Games. There are dark purple bags under her eyes from long sleepless nights. Even though we now have plenty of good food, she's extremely thin. This has been eating her up from the inside out. My heart twists. This is not my job. I am not the protector. But, here I am. Silently promising to protect my broken sister as long as I live. Just as, I'm sure, she has done for me.

We'll protect each other from here on out. Even if she doesn't know it. I lead her to the bed and ease her down gently. I settle myself on the pillows and hold her the best I can. I braid her hair in dozens of little braids and sing to her, although my voice is nowhere near as good as hers. I stay there long after she falls asleep. I watch the sunrise as I protect my sister from the lingering nightmares that plague her. A gentle Rose protecting the Girl On Fire.


End file.
